classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beaumont
Beaumont was a make of mid-size automobiles produced by General Motors of Canada from 1966 to 1969. 1962-1965 The Beaumont started out as a popular feature series on the Acadian from 1962 thru to 1965. The Beaumont Series could be added to any of the Acadian Models in those years. The Acadian from 1962 to 1965 was based on the contemporary Chevrolet Chevy II (Nova), before becoming a stand alone marque in 1966 based on the Chevrolet Chevelle. Beaumonts were sold at Pontiac-Buick Dealers primarily for the Canadian Market but have been documented to have been sold in countries outside of North America. In 1962 the Acadian was offered in 8 models with 2 series. The Series was the standard Invader or the additional Featured “Beaumont”. The Beaumont Series provided extra quality trim, identifications and luxury. Items such as foam cushioned rear seats, Horn Ring on Steering Wheel, rear armrests and automatic front door dome light switches were installed when the Beaumont Featured was selected. In 1963, the Acadian was offered in 8 models with 4 series. The Series was the standard Invader, Canso, Beaumont or Beaumont Sport Deluxe. The "Beaumont" again offered similar trim, identification and luxury as the 1962 model did. The "Beaumont Sport Deluxe" added deluxe identification and a substantial amount of luxury items. Upgraded upholstery and trim in 6 possible colours, extra cushion padding in bucket seats and rear seats, deluxe door handles, glove box light, chrome-plated heat control and instrument panel knobs. With a powerglide automatic transmission a between-the-seat console and transmission shift lever was standard on the Beaumont Sport Deluxe. In 1964 and 1965, the Beaumont continuing to gain popularity was now available in 4 series on the Acadian. "Beaumont Standard", "Beaumont Deluxe Standard", "Beaumont Custom" and "Beaumont Sport Deluxe". Each one of these series had additional luxuries and identification. Starting with the 1964 models, Acadian Beaumonts were based on the Chevrolet Chevelle, with slightly a restyled front grille insert, taillight panel and lens, and Pontiac LeMans instrument panel. 1966-1969 From 1966, the Acadian name was dropped and Beaumont became a standalone marque, still sold by Pontiac-Buick dealers. The Beaumont now sported a Chevrolet Chevelle body with minor styling revisions, including different taillights and a Pontiac-style split grille. The interiors typically used the dash panel from the (U.S.) Pontiac Tempest/LeMans/GTO series. The cars sported a new emblem, based on Pontiac's arrowhead motif with two red maple leaves added. They featured the same powerplants as the Chevrolet Chevelle, including the OHV inline six-cylinder engine, and a variety of small- and big-block V8s. The V8 engine choices included small-block 283, 307, 327, and later 350 cubic-inch versions, while the Mark IV big-block could be ordered in its 396 cubic inch displacement. 3- and 4-speed manual transmissions were available, as were the 2-speed Powerglide and 3-speed Turbo-Hydramatic automatics. The SD (Sport Deluxe) models were equivalent to the Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport trim level, and featured bucket seats and center console, as well as SD body striping and trim. The SD396 models are the most desirable Beaumonts today. Few were built, however, and most succumbed to the harsh Canadian winter climate, which makes them significantly more rare than equivalent Chevelles and desirable to some collectors. The SD series was available in both 2-door hardtop and convertible body styles. In addition to the SD series, the Beaumont line included base, Custom and Deluxe lines. A convertible was available in the base Beaumont series, a model never offered in the Chevelle line. Other body styles were identical to what was offered on the Chevelle for the given year, including a very rare four-door hardtop offered from 1966 - 1969. The Beaumont continued through the 1969 model year, after which it was replaced in the Canadian market by the Pontiac LeMans. Category:Post-war Category:GMC